


His Solace

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: Heroes of Olympus with established Solangleo.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you have to go?” the blonde 15-year-old asked in a hushed whisper, clutching the front of his boyfriend’s loose t-shirt. 

Nico sighed, closing his eyes. “Will, you know I do. I’m sorry, but Hades needs me.” 

“Well, he doesn’t have a monopoly on you.” Will grumbled, wriggling closer in his bunk towards Nico. “I just don’t understand why you won’t at least tell me where you’re going or what you’re doing.”

“We’ve been over this-”

“Yeah, yeah! You’ve been forbidden from telling anyone,” Will huffed, pulling away from Nico and flopping onto his back, his arm shielding his face from view. 

“Will, please,” Nico pleaded, taking his boyfriend’s wrist and moving his arm away so Nico could see his face again. “You know I want to tell you.”

The 14-year-old had been struggling for days since Hades had asked him to travel to the West coast to become an Ambassador for Pluto at Camp Jupiter. The revelation of the existence of a secret Roman demigod camp had been jarring enough, but not being able to share it with Will was tearing him to shreds. On top of this Nico was hiding the fact that he had found his half-sister Hazel in the Fields of Asphodel from everyone, including Hades. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Will whispered, his resolve breaking as he snuggled back up to Nico. A pang of guilt rang through Nico’s chest making him feel hollow. “How long will you be gone then?”

“I’m not sure,” Nico started, his fingers idly tracing patterns into the exposed skin of Will’s bicep. “At this point, at least a few months. I’ll come back every once and a while though, I promise.”

“On the Styx?” Will questioned, his glare burning in to Nico. “Because I won’t just wait around for four months without any word from you again, Nico. You could have been dead or-”

Will’s rant had been cut off by a kiss from Nico. 

While the two hadn’t been dating the last time Nico had disappeared from camp, they were still best friends. At the time the connection between the two had be unexplainable, but as time wore on it became clear their feelings for one another were no longer platonic. Spurred by the fear of losing one another, the two had begun dating hours after the Battle of Manhattan had ended.

“I promise on the River Styx that I’ll come back at least once a month.”

“I love you,” Will whispered, cupping Nico’s face in both of his hands before kissing him. 

“I love you, too,” Nico murmured as they pulled away from one another. “I have to go and you need to get some sleep. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Will nodded, pulling the shorter boy towards his chest and wrapping him in a bear hug. Nico curled into his boyfriend, tucking himself beneath Will’s chin. He placed a soft kiss to Will’s neck before slowly melting away into the shadows. 

Soon Will was alone in his bunk, hugging his middle with a couple of stray tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking silently into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been just a few short weeks since Nico had brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter and begun his duties as Ambassador of Pluto. Praetors Jason and Reyna had begun to trust him much quicker than Nico had expected. Because of this Nico finally felt comfortable enough to begin travelling back and forth between the two camps.

Tonight Nico decided he would travel back to Camp Half-Blood to visit Will as he had promised. As Nico rematerialized in the middle of Apollo’s cabin he realized that it was much quieter than he had expected it to be. It was about 10 o’clock at night, a time when the Apollo cabin was usually bustling with music and young demigods. 

Nico rolled his eyes, he had forgotten about the time difference. It was nearing one in the morning and the entire cabin was asleep. Nico chewed his lip thoughtfully, trying to decide whether he should shadow travel back to Camp Jupiter or spend the night in Long Island. His eyelids were quite heavy, his body exhausted from the jump he had just made across the country. He looked towards Will’s bunk where his blonde boyfriend was snuggled up looking quite relaxed. 

Nico shivered as a sharp draft blew in from under the cabin door and Nico made his decision. He climbed in behind Will, careful not to wake the older boy, and wriggled under the comforter. From this angle the Apollo campers wouldn’t be able to see Nico when they woke up. 

Nico finally let his body relax, melting in to the mattress of Will’s bunk. He was pressed against Will’s side and the comforter was pulled up to his chin. Nico shivered again, this time with pleasure as he felt the heat Will’s body was radiating. One of the many perks of dating a Son of Apollo. 

Nico smiled as Will managed to maneuver himself closer to Nico in his sleep, pulling Nico flush against his chest. Nico placed a kiss on Will’s cheek and burrowed himself into Will’s warm chest, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
